legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 September 2012
11:51 I've been talking in German and Japanese at other chats. 02:17 test 02:18 Wow 02:18 This chat is STILL open... 02:18 And.. 02:18 No chatter while I was away.. 03:31 Slyboots says hi. I think. Hard to tell when all he says is DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 04:44 anyone here 05:06 Yes. 05:06 Sorry for not answering. 05:06 05:18 Machine? are u here 05:27 Yes... 05:27 Oh! 05:27 Chat hacks didn't ping me! 07:31 hi 08:28 Boo! 08:28 08:28 Machine 08:28 (PING!) 08:36 08:36 I'm thinking about having a go at a full scale application. 08:36 Any thoughts? 08:36 08:36 How do I open the JavaScript window in Opera? 08:36 What..? 08:36 Why are you using Opera? 08:36 FF is downloading an .NET SP 08:37 Okay 08:37 Well. 08:37 Just open Dragonfly 08:37 And go to console. 08:37 And you know the rest 08:37 08:37 null 08:37 What..? 08:39 Le! D: 08:39 Come back!!! 08:39 So 08:39 08:39 08:39 08:39 08:39 08:39 08:39 Darn. 08:39 Too late 08:39 What are you trying to do anyways? 08:40 Activate Chat Hacks 08:40 I paste it into the console 08:40 and it says "null" 08:40 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c') 08:40 NO 08:40 Public chat! 08:40 Quick. 08:40 Lets talk. 08:40 So. 08:40 How are you doing? 08:41 What'd you saw was wrong with Firefox? 08:41 What wrong with you, Machine? 08:41 08:41 Anyways... 08:41 Does it work now? 08:43 Aww 08:43 Le, come back! 08:43 08:43 HELP! 08:43 MACHINE! 08:43 HEEELLLLPPP! 08:43 08:44 08:44 What? 08:46 Hi jamesster 08:46 Hey Jamesster. 08:46 Haven't seen you here lately 08:46 Opera... horrible BRB 08:47 How goes the war? 08:47 Nightly. 08:47 Better. 08:47 War? 08:47 Opera 12. 50 internal build 1497. 08:48 Yes 08:48 War 08:48 Currently compiling a new LU video 08:48 *isgh* 08:48 What war? 08:48 08:48 Yea 08:48 When I hear compile I think code... 08:48 Nobody seems to under the question. 08:48 You are writing a video codec, correct? 08:48 08:48 *faceslap* 08:48 Ever heard of the moon buggies spawned at Red Blocks on the last day? 08:48 Yes. 08:48 Yes. 08:48 08:48 rio was stuck in one 08:48 LOL 08:48 and could not get out 08:49 Maaaaaany people were stuck in them. 08:49 and when he finally got out 08:49 Why do you think you couldn't normally drive them?! 08:49 he never made it back on that server. 08:49 And I got video. 08:49 We did too. 08:49 So. 08:49 I have 120+ GB of video from the last day I still need to get through 08:49 I'm thinking of an application to make. 08:49 And pick out the best bits to upload 08:49 And I want to do something that benefits someone. 08:49 Wow 08:50 120GB?!? 08:50 Starting with the cars 08:50 08:50 Or moon buggies 08:50 120 GB... WHY NOT MORE?! 08:50 08:50 We haven't even started going through ours 08:50 Or as Brickon said, "HELP I'M STUCK IN A BOON BUGGY" 08:50 I bought Windows 7 the other day. 08:50 I haven;t even upload my last day! 08:50 08:50 Win7! 08:50 08:50 I think I'm going to try and stay on Windows for a few weeks without thinking of Linux 08:50 I have to get used to it... 08:51 YES! YES! YES! 08:51 :LD 08:51 Just in case they never port MSVS to Linux 08:51 * 08:51 So 08:51 Who will teach me how to use Windows 7? 08:51 LEGO Island 2 cutscene modding! 08:51 What? 08:51 LEGO Island in MC! 08:51 LEGO Island in, in.... 08:51 ROBLOX! 08:51 08:52 Le. 08:52 Will you teach me Windows 7? 08:52 08:52 Teach you? 08:52 08:52 Helloooooooooooooo! 08:52 Yeah... 08:52 What is there to teach? 08:52 Hi Prof! 08:52 Click start 08:52 I haven't used Windows 7 since the developer build. 08:52 the end. 08:52 08:52 What? 08:52 That's all I need to know to become a super user? 08:52 Wow. 08:52 08:52 Ubuntu 12.04 has all the tricks in Win7 08:52 most of them 08:52 What? 08:53 Well, whatever. 08:53 You click Win+1 08:53 I don't like the thought of just missing 12.10 08:53 It opens the first app pinned to the taskbar 08:53 I have alpha 12.10 08:53 What? 08:53 Okay... 08:53 Le. 08:53 I will teach myself 08:53 Drag a window to the right side if the screen 08:53 And ask as needed. 08:53 BTW Jamesster, thank's for your input about Pre-Alpha PB... 08:53 Yeah. 08:53 Le, have you played yet? 08:54 He's in TLT... 08:54 Played what? 08:54 OH! 08:54 NVM. 08:54 08:54 Really? 08:54 Sorry Le. 08:54 Really. 08:54 08:54 08:54 Well. 08:54 08:54 It's not even Alpha yet. 08:54 It's not like I want to steal your work.... 08:54 Jamesster is just that awesome 08:54 I mean 08:54 Le. 08:54 You aren't in LNA. 08:54 08:54 we both have SS 08:54 HEY LOOK AT ME I'M A MINIFIGURE AND I'M WALKING ON SOME GREEN HILLS 08:54 /topic 08:54 Wow 08:54 /topic? 08:54 I expect the code to act the same. 08:55 Well. 08:55 No. 08:55 08:55 We have Ben. 08:55 And Machine. 08:55 And Hollis. 08:55 And Prof. 08:55 And Underbuild. 08:55 Actually we updated it, It's now green cliffs. 08:55 And MysteryGoo. 08:55 Prof. 08:55 Which you can bunnyhop out of. 08:55 You messed up my beautiful list 08:55 HEY LOOK AT ME I'M A MINIFIG SWIMMING IN WATER! 08:55 /topic 08:55 So. 08:55 We have 08:55 SS 08:55 Me 08:55 Rio 08:55 Le, I'll ask Holllis if you can try it later... 08:55 Who wants an application? 08:56 08:56 Honey 08:56 Honey? 08:56 Dermy 08:56 Dermy??! 08:56 Prof 08:56 In my game, you don't swim on the surface of the water, you slowly sink underneath it with an air meter. 08:56 Jamesster. 08:56 SMG2! 08:56 08:56 LEGO might shut us down if we have drowning. That is kind of violent. 08:56 And of course, air tanks and such allow you to last longer under there 08:56 jk lol 08:56 We can jump in the water 08:56 08:56 Anyways! 08:56 Who wants an application? 08:56 08:56 Hi rio 08:57 C++ 08:57 ME! 08:57 High performance. 08:57 Threaded. 08:57 The works >:D 08:57 08:57 Who wants one? 08:57 Going once. 08:57 08:57 MEEE!!! 08:57 ME! 08:57 Going twice... 08:57 ME! ME! ME! 08:57 Seems most people are using a LU WASD style of movement for their character control 08:57 Sold to Le717...! 08:57 WASD! 08:57 08:57 Say that out luod 08:57 *loud 08:57 Wait. 08:57 As in, the character rotates to the direction it's moving 08:58 Say it out loud with a Russian accent! 08:58 So Le. 08:58 What do you want me to make you? 08:58 (kid's saying) And the little triangle went "ME! ME! ME!" all the way home. (/kids saying) 08:58 08:58 Can we see a video of PB soon? 08:58 Rio. 08:58 Maybe. 08:58 08:58 I bought Windows. 08:58 08:58 Yet nobody seems to be adding on to that with a Zelda-style lock-on system for combat 08:58 08:58 Jamesster. 08:58 Batman 2! 08:58 :D 08:58 Just talk to Hollis 08:58 08:58 Batman 2? 08:58 LU came close to having that, except autotarget. 08:59 There is a demo, 'ya know 08:59 Le. 08:59 It's better in Batman 2 than in LIJ2 08:59 What do you want your application to be? 08:59 For what? 08:59 PB? 08:59 I am going to try a QMainWindow 08:59 I just want to play your Pre-Alpha. 08:59 08:59 I have only done dialog boxes for now. 09:00 So. 09:00 You said you want an applciation 09:00 *application 09:00 Mah emails won't loads! Grr.... 09:00 09:00 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/jamesster/Other/LOLSUBFOLDER/head.png 09:01 What program is that? 09:01 09:01 This is the low-poly LEGO Rock Raiders head, making use of transparency to fake a round surface with nothing but individual triangles. 09:01 The developers at DDI called this extremely low-poly model Triangle Man. 09:01 Ultimate Unwrap 3D 09:01 UV mapping software 09:01 Do you want me to make a modding suite or something for that game?!??! 09:01 09:02 THAT is a head?@! 09:02 *?! 09:02 It looks like a head in-game 09:02 Forget the @ in it 09:02 Hmm... 09:02 How could that be a head? 09:02 It's all pointy... 09:02 Many LEGO Rock Raiders models make use of transparent textures on single trangles to fake more detailed surfaces 09:02 Yup. 09:03 Many a fact about LRR is known by Jamesster 09:03 09:03 C Tomato! Tomato! They are actually a fruit, not a veggie. It's a case of mistaken identity! The Tomato of the Garden. V1 Look at the tomato! It is sad. It cannot sing, in my deep baratone voice! Look at the tomato! It cannot dance, unlike me, who can do the Triple Tiger Sashe! C Tomato! Tomato! They are actually a fruit, not a veggie. It's a case of mistaken identity! The Tomato of the Garden. 09:03 To make a 2D movie in Blender, apply a texture to a cube and ortho camera. Turn you head and it comes up with another picture! 09:03 What? 09:03 Why did you spam,,,, 09:04 I was singing... 09:04 09:04 @Rio, what do you mean? 09:04 Machine 09:04 What I said... 09:04 A complete LRR modding suite is already out 09:05 What? 09:05 *cough* rockraidersunited.org *cough* 09:05 Then what do I do with my knowledge?!?? 09:05 09:05 Make an LI modding suite. 09:05 LI? 09:05 LEGO Island? 09:05 09:05 Why? 09:05 09:05 Because there is not one 09:05 All I ever hear about is LRR> 09:05 *LRR. 09:05 I have developed a new convention for correcting extra letters. 09:05 because the files are not yet cracked. 09:05 09:06 What? 09:06 09:06 Gurr. Render times are evil if you want to use AO or Env Lights 09:06 :\ 09:06 Hm? 09:06 A friend of mine from BZP is working on a LI1 extractor script 09:06 Not sure of the current status but he was working on it as of a week ago 09:07 Jamesster. 09:07 It amazes me that people would sit there and read through millions of lines of Hex and Assembly just to mod a game. 09:07 Otherwise the format is probably already cracked 09:07 Yea..... 09:08 How can I beta test PB, Machine? 09:08 Well. 09:08 (Or pre-alpha) 09:08 Quit TLT? 09:08 09:08 Nah. 09:08 LOL 09:08 Do YOU want an application? 09:08 I would try to break the LI audio if I could.. 09:08 Believe me. I wouldn't steal your game ideas. 09:08 I have my own... 09:08 And the LR2 gamedata.gtc audio 09:09 (BTW, you minifig ooks metalic) 09:09 09:09 Hi Prof 09:09 I thought you were already here. 09:09 I prefer to work solo and not talk about the details of the game that much. Avoids conversations like this. 09:09 What? 09:10 and the AT audio (if the PAC build would only work on the japanese demo... 09:10 *Jamesster runs to the dark corner and starts cracking games* 09:10 09:10 Alpha Team audio was "figured out" ages ago 09:10 Prof 09:10 i need help with something. 09:10 PM, Please 09:10 They're just RAW files with the .DDS extension for some reason 09:11 I've got the entire soundtrack extracted 09:11 What? 09:11 So.. 09:11 But can you inject custom audio? 09:11 Is that what you do on your free time? 09:11 09:12 Using the RAW format you used to import the audio into Audacity? 09:12 Never tried it but it should work. 09:12 May I jion the fun? 09:12 09:12 09:12 Hi 09:12 Hey 09:12 If you know C++ and/or crack games for fun. 09:13 JK 09:13 IDK C++ 09:13 ..... 09:13 bye 09:13 GTG 09:13 Dinner 09:13 Both lol 09:13 Hm/. 09:13 Oh brohers 09:13 *brothers 09:14 Since Jamesster, you are on right now. I just want to thank you for uploading the LEGO Universe Parts; I enjoyed them very much. 09:15 Good, because there's probably still around a hundred parts to go at least. 09:15 Then I would need to thank you many more times. 09:15 Haha 09:17 Hey Alec 09:18 Hai. 09:18 sorry, typing email. 09:19 lol 09:19 I open chat by default when I log in. 09:21 Hi. 09:21 Hai. 09:23 Hey Hollis 09:24 Hi. 09:25 I normally open chat unless there's no one here. 09:26 (or if everyone's ded_ 09:26 We ain't dead.... 09:26 Not yet 09:26 lol 09:26 jk 09:27 09:29 So 09:29 Who here wants to run a server? 09:29 For me. 09:29 ..for what? 09:29 09:29 Well. 09:29 Currently thinking of making a chat program for this wikia. 09:29 09:29 09:30 But we are going to have latency problems if I run the server from Russia on a Wifi. 09:30 And when my siblings get online to play games... 09:30 09:30 Lag attack! 09:30 09:31 lol 09:31 But it needs to be someone with a) basic client/server TCP C++ knowledge b ) a decent computer (quad core if I can get it..) c) leaves their computer on ALL the time 09:31 How old are you, Machine, you sound like you know quite a lot. 09:31 11 *cough* 09:31 09:31 09:31 09:31 Now 09:31 Okay... 09:31 No one needs to see that. 09:31 09:31 *banned* 09:31 Sssshh! 09:31 lol 09:32 If I get banned you're coming with me! 09:32 JK LOL 09:32 09:32 If I can pass as older, why get banned? 09:32 Anyways... 09:32 Who meets my system requirements? 09:32 Alcom. 09:32 Want to run a server for me? 09:32 :O 09:32 I know! 09:32 Hello, children! 09:32 I have a small server in the US 09:32 lol children? 09:33 XD 09:33 09:33 Yes, children. 09:33 So you are the oldest here? 09:33 Had my 20th birthday yesterday. 09:33 Yes, sir. 09:33 lol 09:34 Silence----- 09:34 09:34 09:34 So if I made a LEGO chat server, who would use it? 09:34 Not me. 09:35 I use too many chat servers anyways. 09:35 LOL 09:35 Well. 09:35 Fine. 09:35 I will use it for other, more nefarious purposes >:D 09:36 Dododoododod 09:36 So..... 09:38 *poof* 09:38 lol 10:00 Yo. 10:01 Sup. 10:01 .............................................. 10:02 cya, then 10:04 Hi guys 10:08 Anything going on? 10:08 bye 10:12 Wha... 10:12 Wha... 10:12 What... 10:12 Happened? 10:12 Hi Hollis 10:12 Bot 10:13 Prog 10:13 Machine 10:13 *Prof 10:13 Hi. 10:13 The code was broken the other day 10:14 and now it works! 10:14 Wha... 10:14 What code? 10:14 Hollis! 10:14 Other chat! 10:14 The one code that would allow me to finish my alternate LR2 installer 10:14 Machine! 10:14 What chat! 10:14 LNA?\ 10:14 10:14 Le. 10:14 Just a sec. 10:14 Machine 10:15 I kid. 10:15 10:15 The code was broken the other day 10:15 and now it works 10:15 What code? 10:15 10:15 Who would have thunk it! 10:15 The code which would allow me to fin my alternate LR2 installer] 10:16 Okay 10:16 PM Le 10:16 I sent you the link. 10:16 Yea 10:16 to an image. 10:18 I thought I needed to get ANSI InnoSetup 10:18 because the code was written for that 10:18 Okay 10:18 Hey, you can make all my installers for me! 10:19 You can do all the *hard* work 10:19 Installer for what? 10:19 My applications! 10:19 An image of a chat? 10:19 10:19 No... 10:19 Dude 10:20 I am not distributing this chat client right now 10:20 I can do that. 10:20 Notice Alpha 0.1 10:20 10:20 Or 10:20 Pre-Alpha 10:20 I can still do that 10:20 10:20 i.e. You can't have it 10:20 Right now 10:20 Yes, I can 10:20 You can have the executable and the DLL's 10:20 Press CTRL+S on image 10:20 back, hi 10:20 LOL 10:20 write installer 10:20 Yeah Le, you can do that. 10:20 Hi. 10:21 package image 10:21 uh ok 10:21 pirate it on the web 10:21 10:21 Hi THS 10:21 Say that I hacked into PB's computer and leaked their chat. 10:21 ??????? 10:22 Step final: Profit! 10:22 10:22 Anyway 10:22 I got ANSI Inno 10:22 and it worked' 10:22 I switched back to Unicode 10:22 (IDK why, maybe because that is what I use) 10:22 and it worked. 10:22 10:22 and it did not the other day 10:23 Time to tear this code to shreads! 10:23 *shreds! 10:23 And I will shread it 10:23 *shred 10:23 Just watch. 10:27 Wut? 10:27 10:28 YES! 10:28 I shred some code 10:28 and it still works 10:28 10:28 Le. 10:28 10:28 10:28 You should learn C+ 10:28 C++ 10:28 XD 10:28 um... 10:28 What? 10:28 WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME 10:28 10:28 Hi 10:28 Hi! 10:29 Machine I have to say Lego pirates 10:29 I think C++ can be used in InnoSetup... 10:29 Oh bot 10:29 *boy 10:29 10:29 What about LEGO pirates? 10:29 10:30 I just heard that MS is releasing Skype as an Windows Update... 10:30 IDK 10:30 you saidWhat do you have to say to me 10:31 and I said LEGO pirtates 10:31 *Pirates 10:31 Wow....... 10:31 I figured out what lies at the heart of every chat server. 10:31 All this time... 10:31 WHY DID I EVEN USE A DLL 10:31 10:32 Hai. 10:32 Hai alec 10:33 Hi Alec 10:34 http://wiiudaily.com/2012/09/wii-u-zelda-game-coming-2014/ oh wow look at those graphics GREAT STEP NINTENDO! 10:36 Yawn 10:36 10:36 PING 10:36 10:37 OBJECTION! 10:37 This chat has been too quiet 10:37 Ping isn't a game, PONG is a game 10:37 The court rules that people must start talking 10:37 Or else... 10:37 The fat lady will sing 10:37 10:38 Who made you judge? 10:38 Hai mythrun 10:38 Hia Mythrun 10:38 I guess you've been reading the Bots chat window 10:38 and you might have added objection to the ping phrases 10:38 so it pinged 10:38 I'm gonna play a fan-made pokemon mmo 10:39 Later 10:39 and you came on to make sure everything doesn't turn into a fish smoothie, correct? 10:39 Bye 10:42 Later as in i';; play it later 10:42 *I'll 10:42 I', not leaving 10:44 Yea 10:44 sorry, on MC. 10:44 I destroyed that uninstaller 10:44 Hi Alec 10:45 Why was this code creating an installation registry string to begin with? 10:45 10:45 LEGO ISLAND IN MC!!! 10:49 I think I got it 10:49 That was okay 10:49 The MC LEGO Island 10:49 Does anyone here like to compose music on Noteflight or use Blender? 10:50 Rio likes to use Blender 10:50 I do too, sorta 10:50 You're already on TLT 10:50 Astrobrick is looking for people 10:51 You did not say you were recruiting... 10:51 Sorry 10:51 Test 10:51 Test complete 10:51 Yeees? 10:51 Test Irrelevant 10:52 Test Carry On. 10:52 *sighs* downloading stuff is the worst part of the game -_-, 10:52 *-_-, 10:52 LEGO Island Hospital Theme GO 10:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMpiLrZPj4g 10:52 I didn't play LI sadly. 10:52 They're some of the greatest games produced by TLC 10:53 LEGO Island was their first and had so much going for it 10:53 It had pretty good music and a lot of cool stuff 10:53 LEGO Island 2 was a really well made linear game 10:53 Excuse me? 10:53 Some exploration but mostly minigames 10:53 LI2, good? 10:53 HA! 10:53 Lol 10:53 What's wrong with it? 10:54 What's wrong he asks? 10:54 It loads slowly 10:54 Seesh! 10:54 10:54 But honestly 10:54 I don't see what's wrong with it 10:54 The game has a ton of great stuff 10:54 A large variety of games 10:54 People to talk to 10:54 No it did not 10:54 No? 10:54 A TON of stuff was cut... 10:54 That doesn't make it bad 10:55 In the same way that the fact they scrapped (I think) as much stuff as they released in LU 10:55 Doesn't make it bad 10:55 *sgh* 10:56 jameester has been making a log of all the LI2 bugs 10:56 Please explain 10:56 he now has 50 10:56 and it's been 1 year.... 10:56 Bugs aren't that big of a deal unless they impact gameplay 10:56 They DO!' 10:56 I rarely have to deal with a bug 10:56 Almost never 10:56 You must be playing IXS 10:56 Different game 10:56 http://tcrf.net/LEGO_Island_2:_The_Brickster%27s_Revenge_%28PC%29 10:56 Island Xtreme Stunts ties with LU for my favorite LEGO Game 10:56 That 10:56 I've played all of them 10:56 I own two/three copies of eafhc 10:57 I don't konw why 10:57 a bunch of LI2 stuff that was cut 10:57 But I do 10:57 states it all 10:57 That's one area that still exists 10:57 well almost all 10:57 10:57 That's not much 10:57 Anyway 10:57 Island Xtreme Stunts is one of TLC's greatest games 10:57 that is 10:57 but LI2 is NOT 10:57 It rivals the Traveler's Tales games 10:58 Which have gotten really repetitive 10:58 It's almost like a baby LU 10:58 please 10:58 Not LI2 10:58 watch this lP 10:58 of LI2 10:58 I'm talking about IXS 10:58 10:58 http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE115C5DA589E5893 10:58 you shall see what is wrong with it 10:58 10:58 I GTG\ 10:58 Bye! 10:58 10:59 Totallyhypno 10:59 Are you any good at Blender or NOteflight? 11:00 No 11:01 Call me squid you called me by the two others. 11:01 ? 11:03 AFK 11:04 ^doesn't understand... How... 11:10 *cough* 11:10 isn't this place lively? 11:11 Bai 11:12 Wow, lots of people, nobody talking. 11:12 Hi. 11:12 Hey alec, I found a song you may like. 11:12 You've probably already heard it, but... 11:13 Nice lively chat, isn't it? 11:13 Hey Roseann, did you play on the PB test server? 11:13 I love it. I know I can come here to talk to people. 11:13 Somebody is ALWAYS saying something! 11:13 No. 11:13 I didn't. 11:13 Hi. 11:13 https://dl.dropbox.com/u/40580649/Network/Network.html 11:13 Again. 11:14 I can't though. 11:14 Oh. 11:14 Why not? 11:14 Probably can't download it or whatever. 11:14 You don't need to download anything. 11:14 What browser are you using? 11:14 Chrome. Why? 11:15 Look at the top right hand corner of the screen. 11:15 Is there a shield there? 11:15 hey Rose 11:16 Hi LVS. 11:16 Urg. I can't, even if I could, I can't. 11:16 There's no shield? 11:17 Noooope. 11:17 D: 11:17 Then you don't have Unity webplayer. 11:17 Which is kinda strange. 11:17 I love this computer. 11:22 I love these lyrics: "So now is this just a dream, nothings what it used to be, my patience wearing thin, can't they hear what I'm saying? So the truth turned into lies, a last cry of laughter dies, the burden of charity, no kindness or loyalty, even with the power of this, it all merely feels pointless, my head knows just what to do, but my heart can't follow through, all the anger and despair burn up 'till there is nothing there, I just wanted it to change, feeling myself turn to grey." 11:22 It's so cool. 11:23 Helo 11:23 Hello. You have just stumbled into the darkest pit of the universe, my profile. Wait, why are you here? 11:23 Vexon 11:24 You were on LNA? Are you proficient in the use of a 3D Modeling Program or Noteflight? 11:24 I'm recruiting 11:25 Vexon? 11:25 *Poke* 11:25 Lost Twilight 11:25 Are you good with either or those programs? 11:26 no, i can't. nor do i know what those are 11:26 (why does everyone think i can code?) 11:26 I dunno. 11:26 I didn't think you could 11:26 I merely asked 11:27 Thanks! that makes me feel so much better. you didn't think i could? that's such a nice thing to say. 11:27 ... 11:27 I would really appreciate it if you capitalized your "I's" 11:27 It makes you seem so much mature 11:27 I realize I'll probably never see you again 11:27 But it really helps 11:28 i had a pineapple slushy 11:28 Ugh 11:28 and i am not writing, i can spell and use whatever grammar i choose. 11:29 freedom of speech. 11:30 Freedom of Speech has nothing to do with that 11:30 And you are typiing 11:30 *typing 11:30 now who can't spell? 11:30 It's not important whether or not you can type like someone who barely speaks English 11:30 The fact is that it gives people a better impression of you 11:30 Okay. If you want him to capitalize his "I"s, then why don't you end all of your sentences with a period or question mark or one of these ! things? 11:31 "impression"? oh i ruined that years ago : 11:31 * 11:31 see? 11:31 11:31 BobaFett, just stop. 11:31 Cdm 11:31 I gave him a suggestion 11:31 So uh, on another note... the new autobot is called Smokescreen, hehe... 11:31 Yes, and I am sure he knows it. 11:31 That's all 11:31 autobot? 11:31 Please don't be annoying about it 11:31 I cannot wait until tomorrow night!!! 11:31 Anyway, bye 11:31 Transformers prime. 11:32 oh. 11:32 SO COOOOOOL! 11:32 I love Optimus Prime. 11:32 Doesn't everybody? 11:32 i only watch the movies 11:32 "Click here to chat!" . . . . i did, now what? 11:33 Oh. My sister has a good sum up of the movies though... "EXPLOSIONS!!!!!! MORE EXPLOSIONS!!!! EXPLOSIONSSSSSSS!" 11:33 Wait, no, that may have been my brother. 11:33 My sister said something a little weirder about it. 11:33 there were a lot of those though. 11:34 In TFP, Megatron said, "I'll be sure to tell Optimus about our little conversation, the day I rip out his spark!" So my brother made this hilarious deep voice, did that, went "RAHHHH" while doing the muscle things, and then started playing an air guitar. 11:34 And he was pretending to be Megatron. 11:34 It made me crack up. 11:35 lol. 11:35 Have you seen the commercials for TFP? 11:35 nope 11:35 Oh my gosh, they made FAN PICTURES OF MEGS?! SHEESH. 11:36 Okay, that's just weird... 11:36 i think i won't ask 11:36 Soundwave is purely epic. 11:36 And Optimus is so awesome, words don't describe him. 11:36 And Arcee is really cool. 11:36 bumblebee? 11:36 And Optimus and Arcee as a couple would make me go SQUEEEEE. 11:36 Oh yeah, he's in it too. 11:36 A really cute bumblebee. 11:37 they are metal, why would there be couples? XD 11:37 Where do you think the BABIES come from? 11:37 BRB. 11:37 uhh... 11:38 who said metal beings that turn into cars and trucks have kids? 11:38 yes Hollis? 11:38 11:38 Yeah, and... HOW? 11:38 i don't want to know 11:38 I'm back. 11:38 And it's complicated. 11:38 Rather, sparklings. 11:38 very 11:38 Imagine bumblebee as a sparkling. 11:38 SO CUTEEEE! 11:39 Here you go. Prime Megs. http://www.tfw2005.com/transformers-news/attach/7/3/8/6/3/TFP-Megatron_1285616609.jpg 11:39 Complicated and awkward... let's change the subject 11:39 OHMYOGHS *pukes at Transformers Animated optimus prime* 11:39 agreed 11:39 Optimus, I am SO sorry you have to deal with that animation.... 11:39 anyhoo 11:40 jelly anyone? 11:40 Oh dear... NOT A CHIBI OPTIMUS PRIME... oh... grosssssss.... 11:40 So so so much better. This is the awesome Optimus. http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/003/7/0/tfp_optimus_prime_by_starwarsclub123-d36b5zf.jpg 11:40 What kind of jelly? I prefer grape. 11:40 *grabs Rose and throws her out the window of the chatroom* 11:41 I didn't know chatrooms had windows. 11:41 I always thought they were just blank rooms. 11:41 it doesn't have a window? 11:41 Suddenly I want a grape jelly sandwich... brb. 11:41 *Starts floating in air at window* Optimus Prime was right there. 11:41 Unfortunately we don't really have any food... at all... besides a few frozen waffles and a package of American cheese. 11:42 i must have thrown her harder through the wall than i thought.... 11:42 oh well 11:42 Yeeee haw! let's go throw french fries at Megatron! *picks up back of fries* 11:43 *pack 11:43 Gotta go. Bye. 11:43 FREEDOM! 11:43 Just ate the last piece of meat in the house... a slice of salami. 11:44 It must have been old, though, because I'm not hungry anymore. I lost my appetite. 11:44 lol. 2012 09 06